Samurai Gourmet is Magic
by Kickstore
Summary: Based on the Japnese Netflix series called "Samurai Gourmet". After retiring at the age of 60, Takeshi Kasumi lost his title as a corporate pony and the support of the company. This story is about a normal 60-year-old pony, who is helped by a masterless samurai, eating freely without being held back. Having his own gourmet fantasy.
1. Retirement

A 60 year old pony is asleep on his bed. His name is Takeshi Kasumi but he is normally known as Kasumi. He wakes up then open his eyes .

"OH MY GODNESS, WHAT TIME IS?", Kasumi screamed as he got out of bed. He checked his watch. "2:00 PM?", he thought. He was supposed to show up to work at 9 a.m. He's late. He got out of his room, no time to brush his teeth.

He found his young wife Shizuko sitting on a chair, reading a book. He ask her, "Shizuko, why didn't you wake me up, I'm late for work."

Shizuko's face shows confusion.

"Wait, you're supposed to go to work today?", Shizuko ask. Kasumi for a second thinks his wife is playing a joke on him. Before he could say anything, she got up and grabs a letter from thier table table and hands it to Kasumi.

The letter reads,

 _Dear Takeshi Kasumi,_

 _You're one of my hardest working employee my company could ever thank for. You get to have all your working days off until you come to my mansion to see me. That's all this letter will only tell you._

 _yours sincerely,_

 _Filthy Rich_

 **20 Minutes Later**

Kasumi is in front of Fithy Rich's mansion hoping to get answers. He rings the doorbell. Diamond Tiara comes at the door. She yells, "DADDY I THINK ONE OF YOUR WORKERS CAME TO SEE YOU!" She closes the door then 2 seconds later Filthy Rich opens the door.

"Kasumi", Filthy Rich exclaimes,"come in come in!" Kasumi comes in as Rich's butler Alfred closes the door. Rich ask, "Would you like a drink?" Kasumi says no as he shakes his head.

"I can read your mind Kasumi, I know you want beer cause it's your favorite drink. And don't mind if I bring you one I insist." Rich says. Kasumi does feel a little guilty for taking a drink from his boss but he actually does want beer.

"Hey Alfred," Rich says, "give Kasumi beer when he leaves the doors." Alfred nods his head and disapears in the kitchen. "Now", Rich says, "I assume you got my letter."

Kasumi nods his head. "Yes", Kasumi asks,"when do I get back to work?" Rich's smile turn into a frown.

"Never" he says. Kasumi asks why. Rich says,"Don't get me wrong Kasumi, you're a great employee at Rich Industries if it wasn't for this I would have no reason to fire you."Rich grabs a contract from his pocket and gives it to Kasumi.

"That's the contract you signed when you first work for me. According to the statement of the contract 'no matter what you will retire at the age of 60.'" Rich says. Kasumi did remember signing the contract when he was young. He wish he would sign the "work till death" contract.

Rich sits down and says, "It breaks my heart to see you go, you were a good worker but hey, your wife has a job that can cover you both. Besides you're retired, you have unlimited free time in your hands. No job, no work, and no selling my products. Enjoy your life."

Kasumi is still shoked that he won't worked for Rich anymore. What will he do with this much time?

"Now", Rich says,"it's nice seeing you Kasumi but I have a lot of work to do." He looks at Alfred as he walks out of the kitchen. "Alfred", he says, "show Kasumi to the door so he can enjoy the rest of his life."

When Kasumi is outside the door, Alfred hands Kasumi a beer and closes the door. "No work" he thought.

There is just one question Kasumi asks himself. What will he do with his life?


	2. Derpy's Muffin House

Kasumi is in his room with nothing to do. It's been a while since he's been unemployed. He open the beer bottle Alfred gave him and took a sip. A knock was at the door.

"Come in!", Kasumi said. His wife Shizuko come at the door.

She says, "Kasumi, I know you're retired but you can't do nothing for the rest of your life."

Kasumi gets up and says, "But there is nothing to do."

"There is always something to do",she says,"I'm heading to yoga class, why don't you go do some exercise outside?" Well, there is nothing else for him to do, so Kasumi decides to walks around Ponyville. When he walks around the town for about 5 minutes his stomach growl.

Kasumi decides to eat at a resturant nearby, someplace he had been before, when suddenly a samurai walks passed him.

"A SAMURAI?", Kasumi thought. Back then Celestia's old gurads used to be samurais but now they should not exist anymore. Kasumi follows the samurai until he stops at a house. The samurai comes inside. He saw a banner on the house that reads "Derpy's Muffin House". Kasumi never eats at this place before, and is scared if he comes in he is expected to eat there.

He only wants to eat of what he already knows before but he has no other choice but to come inside. He sees only three ponies inside the house. One was a blue pegasus (Rainbow Dash) and the other two (Big Mac and Ms. Cheerilee) looks like they're on a date or something. Kasumi looks around the house to see if there is the samurai he saw earlier.

The samurai is not here anymore so Kasumi decide to leave quietly. When a light blue pegasus with werid eyes (Derpy Hooves) comes right in front.

"Hi I'm Derpy," she says," welcome to Derpy's Muffin House please take a seat while I give you the menu." Kasumi sits a table.

"What have I done?", he thought,"now they'll expect me to eat something I don't even know." He looks at the menu. All it says are

 **Blueberry Muffins**

 **Strawberry Muffin**

 **Plain Muffin**

"Ready to take your order?", Derpy asks while holding a notepad and pen. Well Kasumi don't know how all of them will taste like so he choses randomly.

"Blueberry muffin.",he says. Derpy writes on the notepad and goes away. Kasumi needs to find a way out of here , it would be rude leaving a restaurant when you already order. The background suddenly changes and transitions in front of Kasumi.

Everypony is wearing old fashioned clothes (like from the 1700s). The restaurant looks the same but outside on the window looks like old times. Kasumi sees the samurai he saw earlier sitting at a different table. Old fashioned Derpy comes to the samurai and serves him a blueberry muffin.

"Here's your muffin.", she says as she walks away. The samurai took a great look at the muffin. Two other ponies or kids(old fashioned Snips and Snails) came inside. They looked at the samurai.

"Hey samurai this resturant justed opened! Why are you trying food you never tasted before?",says old fashioned Snails.

"Yeah", old fashioned Snips agrees,"why not eat food that you already eaten before?" The samurai takes a look at old fashioned Snips and Snails.

"Because,"he said,"eating something new would not hurt and it also does not hurt to find out if you like it." Old fashioned Snips and Snails try to argue but stays silent and walks out of here. The samurai takes a bite of his muffin. His eyes turn big.

"This is delicious!",he exclaimed. He starts eating it more swiftly until he's done. The background changes back to today times like it was before.

"Here's your muffin.", Derpy says as she walks away. Kasumi took a look at the muffin.

"Alright,"he thought,"I need to taste this or I'll never know what it taste like." Kasumi took a bite of the muffin while closing his eyes. When he bit it ,his taste buds feels feels like they're going to explode. "This is delicious!", Kasumi exclaims. He ordered two more rounds of muffins.

When Kasumi leaves he had a big smile on his face.

"I know what I'll do for the rest of my life," he says,"I'm going to try new foods everyday like a samurai!" He happily walks home thinking of new food possibilities.


End file.
